Never Say Never
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria changed so she will get a guy that has a girl and is her brothers best friend. Will she get him?


Maria wakes up to her alarm clock screaming at her. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Maria wakes up at 5:00 every morning if she doesn't she will never have time to get ready. She has to leave at 6:00 so she has an hour to get ready. It is her first day as a senior! Yea that's right a SENIOR! Last year Maria was not the "popular" girl if that is what people are calling whores these days. But in all honesty she wanted to be popular so she could get the man of her dreams, John Cena. He happened to be her step brothers best friend. Her brother was Randy Orton , he was on the football team while John was the captain. Maria thought that was SUPER cute.! Maria was captain of the cheering squad. Maria had an amazing summer and a not so amazing one wrapped into one. It was amazing because John was at her house ALL the time. It was bad because she and Dolph broke up, Dolph was her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend. Maria changed a lot since last year, she died her hair she got a whole new wardrobe . Maria liked it and she hoped John would too. Maria grabbed a pair of black booty shorts with a purple belt. She also grabbed purple shirt that came right above her bellybutton. She pulled out some boots from her closet and slipped into them. Before she did that she plugged in her curling iron and she curled her hair lightly so it was not to curly but not to straight, more like wavy. As she looked in the mirror in her room she hears her brother yelling at her to hurry up because it was time to go.

Maria and Randy were like real brother and sister. they fought all the time and they loved each other the next minute. Once they got to school Maria stepped out of the car and immediately looked for John who was by then just going into the building when Randy called his name Maria was happy she would follow Randy to see John. Maria and Randy walked over to John and Maria could feel the butterflies growing with every step towards him.

"Hey man" Randy said as shakes hands with John

"Who's the new girl?" John said as he pointed to Mair and her and Randy shared the same confused look.

"I'm Maria Randy's sister" Maria managed to say, he made her speechless.

"Well hello beautiful." John said as he kissed her hand. There go the butterflies again, oh wait nope those are BOMBS! Maria thought she was gonna faint but before she could Randy had to add something.

"Wow there big boy, 1. Don't be hitting on my sister right in front of me. 2. You have a girlfriend remember, Mickie!" Randy said and Maria frowned when she heard the word girlfriend come out of Randy's mouth! John obviously noticed the upset look on Maria's face.

"Hey you don't need to worry about my girl. Okay?" John said as he lifted her chin to look at him.

"Okay!" Maria managed to say through the urge to kiss him and to punch him.

"Your prettier then her anyway!" John said as he winked and walked away!

"Maria don't fall for him!" Maria heard Randy's voice coming from next to her.

"Oh Randal I am a big girl! I can handle myself you know that right?" Randy just nodded "And I don't even like him like that I just have a crush okay a CRUSH that is it!" Little did Randy know that it was so much more than a crush. Maria felt like she was full on in love with John Cena, but 2 problems kept her from getting her man. 1. Mickie the annoying girlfriend! 2. Randy the over protective brother who wants to ruin her life at any means necessary. Maria had to overcome those two obstacles,doesn't sound hard does it? Well it is a lot harder then you think, especially when they both won't give up! But neither will Maria. Maria was walking in the halls when she spots John, WITHOUT Mickie! She was walking over to say hi when _SHE_ came over. Maria just stared at them and felt like throwing up! Mickie eventually left, so Maria decided to no talk to John quite yet. The bell rang and everybody went to class.

John goes to put his books back in his locker because he has lunch next with Randy, Mickie and Maria. He opens it and a piece of pink paper falls to the ground, he figures it is a love note from Mickie. he opened it to find that is is far from that.

_Dear John,_

_I have no clue how to tell you this in person, kinda pathetic right? Well I have liked you A LOT since like last year I just haven't had the guts to tell it to you. You see me practically every day, I am surprised you still don't know I like you. I mean I basically spend half of my day either thinking about you or staring at you! You are the man of my dreams. and I like your smile that stops my heart whenever you show it to me or to anyone else. I LOVE your blue eyes, I could get lost in them and I wouldn't mind because they are YOURS! They are John Cena's! I love the way you walk around not knowing that I like you but I am starting to NOT like that! So if you wanna know who I am meet me in the gym before lunch! If you don't come I get that. You and Mickie are together, so I hear!_

_Love Your Secret Admirer! _

The letter shocked John . It was sighed with a little kiss mark next to _Secret Admirer._ John had a secret admirer! He had to know who it was so he could tell them he is happy with Mickie. John slamed his locker door shut and looked at the note one more time and then rushed to the gym. When he got there he took a deep breath and opened the doors. It was dark he flipped the lights on and a red- head was standing backwards. It couldn't be, no she was his best friends sister. She couldn't like him.

"Maria?" John said making her turn around. " You are this secret admirer?" Maria just nodded with a little smile. "I am really flattered but..."

"I know Mickie right? I don't get it John I like you a lot more then her and I am prettier then her and I can treat you better... John the list goes on and on and on..." Maria just kept going and she didn't even realize that John was moving towards her but when she did she stopped immediately. "I like..." John cut her off with a kiss. Maria wanted this more then anything in the world. Maybe she would like him to be NOT with Mickie when it happened but, IT HAPPENED! In the middle of the best kiss of both of their lives, two people come crashing through the doors.

**Ok so reviews are encouraged!(: and thank you to all the people who read my stories!(:**


End file.
